Snowball Fight
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: The Kaiba Brothers invited their friends over for the last bit of freedom before they return to school. A very friendly snowball fight breaks out. It's Joey, Tea, and Tristan versus Seto, Yugi, and Duke. One-shot


Snowball Fight

My first story on my new Surface. I'm not bragging, this is a warning in case there something a little off about the story.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

The Kaiba brothers invited their friends to stay at the Kaiba mansion for New Year's week. It was the last day before they returned to school and they were getting ready for a snowball fight. Joey, Tristan and Tea were on one team with their backs to the house. Joey looked at the other team of Seto, Duke and Yugi and said:

"I think we could take them."

Tristan agreed: "Yeah they all sit behind desks and store counters."

Tea also agreed: "Yeah, we are the athletic ones."

"Here is the plan, we will make as many snowballs as we can and bombard the others with them." Said Joey

They started to make snowballs as quickly as possible. Meanwhile the other team was analyzing the team they were facing.

"I guess its brains versus brawn." Said Seto, their backs were to the small wooded area.

"We will use these trees and bushes to our advantage."

Seto's team made few snowballs and hid. Joey's team looked up and noticed the others had disappeared into the woods. Joey signaled to his teammates to stay quiet and follow him into the woods. All three had an arm load of snowballs and held one ready to fire. As soon as they stepped into the woods, they were bombed by the other team. Joey's team fired back. This went on for about a half an hour.

ceo

Yugi fired one at his girlfriend's face causing her to drop the remaining balls. Yugi hugged her in apology, but that didn't stop her from mushing a snowball in his face. Yugi laughed and Tea laughed with him. She hugged her boyfriend and apologized too. They rubbed noses, hugged and laughed. Meanwhile, Tristan cornered Duke against a tree, he threatened Duke with a snowball to his hair. Duke surrendered. The score was one to one. It was up to Seto and Joey to decide the match. Seto had a weaponless Joey backed up at the clearing. The ground suddenly dropped off at this point. Joey was thinking over his options. Just as he was about to say something, the ground gave way and he fell backwards. Seto automatically went to grab him and fell too. The boys tumbled down the small hill. Their friends, concerned, rushed forward and looked over the edge. It seemed the boys were doing just fine. Duke got an idea and pulled Tristan behind a tree.

"Let's show them how it's done."

Tristan wanted to protest but Duke was too fast for him and the kiss _was_ nice. It wasn't as if Tristan hasn't thought of kissing Duke before this. Duke had planned on kissing Tristan today, the other boy was a little dense and he wanted his feelings clear. Yugi and Tea stood in awe. It seemed two couples were being formed today. They weren't sure what to do. Relief came in the form of Mokuba. He was bringing the cocoa he went inside for, and behind him was the servants who were starting to build a bonfire.

"Where is Big Brother?"

Tea and Yugi did not know what to say but the sound of the boy's voice startled the other couple behind the tree. They came out sheepishly. The thirteen year old Mokuba smirked the Kaiba smirk.

"What _have _you two been doing?" Mokuba said, his words dripping with sarcasm

Duke smirked back.

"The same as your brother and Joey."

"Where are they?"

"They accidentally rolled down the hill…"

Mokuba moved, carefully to the edge and peered over. Duke continued:

"They seemed fine, we didn't want to interrupt…"

Mokuba grunted his understanding and called out:

"Hey! Big Brother if you are done kissing the living daylights out of Joey, come up we have cocoa."

The two boys below looked up and Joey blushed, but Seto took it in stride. Mokuba was well aware of his brother being gay and fancying Joey. They had some interesting conversations late at night, these last few weeks. Mokuba and the others will learn that after the fall, the two of them rolled the rest of the way. Half way down Seto thought about firing the gardening staff. It snowed heavily since December and the snow cushioned Joey's fall and Seto landed on top of him.

"Are you alright Joey?"

Joey never answered him, he was too struck by the beauty of Seto's deep blue eyes. He liked Seto for a long time now and thought Seto was starting to like him too. Seto saw the bemused look on Joey's face and was caught up with how pretty he looked in the snow. He thought Joey would make a good boyfriend for some time now. Joey saw the blue eyes start to sparkle. What the others saw when they peered over was this. Joey reaching up and giving Seto a big sloppy kiss. Both Joey and Seto had dating experience so it was no surprise when Seto took over. If their friends were close enough, they would have heard Joey moan in pleasure. Seto made his own sounds of approval. They made out for several minutes when Mokuba's voice rang out. Joey and Seto, were both embarrassed, though Seto was better at hiding it and the logic center of his brain reasoned there was nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone up on the hill, had experience, even Mokuba has a girlfriend. By the time they got up the hill Joey had recovered from the embarrassment and after a bit of teasing for both of the new couples, they moved to the fire. Mokuba texted his girlfriend, while smirking at his brother and friends. He decided to leave them alone and went into the house. The couples sat in pairs around the fire. They sat on logs and were going to tell ghost stories but they were too wrapped up in each other to care. They sat and talked, made plans, and laughed about how people will react tomorrow at school.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Please review


End file.
